Sakura Hiyori
by Melis
Summary: Then...forget everything and live for this moment... she spoke softly. Just you and I...and the cherry blossom weather...


1_**Sakura Hiyori**_

_**Chapter One: Hisana**_

_**By: Melis**_

"Time is nearing Lord." spoke an older male.

The violet haired boy stared out the window, his eyes distant, empty, nodding some.

The other male nodded as well, exiting the large room, sliding the shutter shut.

The male stayed perfectly still, his gaze still far off, looking at something in the distance, or perhaps the sky.

Things had been so hectic lately, so annoying. Everyone was fussing about him, about his new role, about this future, and yet no one ever asked what he wanted or felt, what he thought about the situation at hand. And yet, it was fine because that was the way he was, the way he was raised and the way things are. He was now the head of the family, was now held with the responsibility to uphold the distinguished family name, whether he wanted to or not.

_**...annoying... **_He thought, quickly pushing it aside.

He sighed then, deeply, eyeing the birds that fluttered about here and there out the window. They were free, could go anywhere and do anything on their own yet he was here.

_**...enough...**_ He thought, silencing his thoughts. How unbecoming of someone of his stature!

He turned, facing a large mirror, adjusting his large black robes and white scarf, adjusting his hair clips as well...removing them. He eyed himself once more before making his way out of the room, quickly surrounded by servants.

"Lord Kuchiki, your carriage awaits you." spoke a female, her head bowed as were all the others. He nodded in silence, following two males, two more females lingering behind him.

"Lord Kuchiki." spoke a younger male, opening the door to the large carriage, his head also bowed, his gaze to the ground.

Byakuya walked on, stepping fluently up the three steps and took his seat, the plush velvet seat shifting beneath his massive frame. The door was shut then, and he was moving.

His posture slouched inside the large carriage, his hand resting on a small arm rest beside him, his chin in atop the back of it as he gazed out the small window. He was all of 23 years old, his parents gone, his relatives quickly appointing the male head of the family. It was his duty to be strong, to be dignified and keep the family name clean. Such things meant the world to him, for the family name itself was his life...and yet, something was missing something big. Deep down, there was something gnawing at the rock in the middle of his chest, made it ache, made him want to run, but his feet were far too deep in the water to move...

He sighed again deeply, noting this was a trip he did not want to make. He could have stayed home, could have read a book, or gone to some other meeting to listen and look strong and proud, but instead he was dragged out but a certain someone, a someone that insisted on taking him out for some city food.

Byakuya never cared for such things. He was served the best of the best, however such meals were mundane to him now, had little flavor. He was actually quite happy to be away from his relatives and their awful God like foods, and to eat something more human...but of course he'd never admit to such things.

"Almost there Sir." spoke the driver, Byakuya noting his pace was slowing down, could easily hear the young males sandles on the dirt road below slowing the carriage until it came to a stop.

It took the male a moment before he opened the door, the purple haired man inside sitting perfectly upright, his line of sight straight ahead.

"F-forgive me sir! We are here." he spoke meekly, Byakuya looking at him from the corner of his eyes before getting up and stepping from the carriage.

All eyes were on him instantly, the commoners of the Rukongai district taken aback by his overall beauty and youth, not to mention his clothing and fancy carriage, all that screamed "aristocrat." He ignored them all, walking along the horrible paved dirt road with such grace it almost seemed surreal. People in front of him moved out of the way, creating a large circle around him as he moved. Guards were about him as always, never letting such trash get close.

"Hey handsome." sang a voice from behind. Byakuya turned to the male, his face expressionless.

"Oh you look angry." spoke the male, Bya glaring slightly.

He was blonde, his hair curly to an extent. He was very tall, though most of his height was more or less due to his large sandles. He wore large black robes, and fanned himself with a fancy looking fan. He smirked at the male across from him with interest.

"Lord Byakuya." spoke the male, bowing now, Byakuya watching, his face far from amused.

"Urahara." he spoke, his voice deep and emotionless.

"Indeed!" sang the opposite male.

"Ready to eat?" he asked, motioning to the left at all the small shops loaded with customers.

Byakuya stood silently.

"Aha ha, the silence is very reassuring." teased Urahara, blinking suddenly behind the violet haired male.

"Well, would you look at that..." he all but whispered, Bya blinking some, turning quickly, his hand on his blade..and then a hand on his.

"Nuh, uh, uh." sang the blonde.

"You're dressed far to nice to deal with something that nasty." he added, Bya blinking some.

It was a Hollow, not too big but not too small. It was far off, about a mile or so away, yet its presence was easily detected. Urahara smirked.

"Now, why don't you find us a place to eat, hmm? I'll be back shortly." sang the blonde male, shun po-ing himself away now, leaving Byakuya in the dust.

Byakuya blinked, shocked, wanting to hurry after him but was quickly surrounded by his guards.

"Sir! Please let Urahara take care of this! You need not fight something as pitiful as a low level hollow. Your skills will only be wasted." stated an older man, a relative, Byakuya looking at him with empty eyes.

"Shall we find a place to eat?" offered another guard, Byakuya looking to him now, the male instantly going stiff.

"Come now Lord Byakuya" called the older male, walking along the street, 2 guards following, 2 guards waiting near the carriage.

Byakuya sighed inwardly, following the males down the street.

The streets were busy, busy and crowded. The road itself was horrible too, cluttered with merchants and people who were destitute. It was a sad site indeed, nothing like what you saw in Seireitei. And was it filthy! Trash everywhere, piled up in huge heaps at times, though mostly in alleyways. It smelled bad too, though the smell of decent meals seemed to over power to smell of death at times. Byakuya hadn't really been paying much attention, his line of site on the dirt road before him. He was annoyed at Urahara's idiot display. Surely he could have gone too. He hadn't fought a hollow in so long. Then again, he didn't really feel up to it. He didn't feel up to much of anything anymore, the whole family resting on his shoulders was weighing him down enough. He glanced up then, wondering where his relatives were taking him...and stopped.

Apparently he hadn't been paying much attention and was now alone, his guards and the older male gone, the only thing before him now was an empty road with numerous onlookers, all gathered about him.

Byakuya glanced around some, never losing his composure, looking here and there, trying to see if he could locate a guard or two in the distance, but to no avail.

_**...damn it...**_ He thought, turning now to head back the way he came, sure he could at the very least make it back to the carriage...but he stopped because the crowd about him was larger and mostly male. They looked beyond annoyed and angry, probably because the knew he was from that place, that he was a pamper prince and yet they were here, starving, dying.

_**...wonderful...**_ he thought, noting they were armed, though pathetically. This would end quickly with Bya the winner, however such things were belittling to him and would sully the family name, thus killing these swine was forbidden. Knowing that, he stepped to the left, stepping into what he imaged was the street, opting to try crossing it for a moment, to shake them off him until he could find his guards. They would take care of this and leave him and his family soil free. He walked slowly across the street, the mob behind him watching.

He glanced back at the creeps behind him, noted they were following now. He stared at them for a moment with an expressionless look...then was gone.

"Wh-where'd he go?" shouted one male, the others looking around, confused as well.

Byakuya watched them for a moment, hidden in the shadows of an alley. The little group was dwindling now, the hostility they had once began to create suddenly gone, the others showing no interest, separating and looking for yet another target.

_**...disgusting... **_he thought, shaking his head some, turning now to walk carefully down the darken alley.

It was narrow, and littered with trash and other things. He would burn these robes and sandles when he got home, no longer wanting to wear something so filthy. He glanced, up noted the sky was very blue, even in a dump like this.

The alley was interesting to say the least. He had never been down one for the most part and in that sense had never been lost..but now he was. He hit several dead ends, before coming to an opening, only to end up in some random section of the town. He had to back track often and when he did would often end up back in the same place. He was annoyed at himself and his guards for leaving him behind...then again it was pretty much his fault.

A few feet away was another opening, the sound of people and smell of food made it seem like it was the end of the maze. He hurried a bit now, ducking under make shift clothes lines and stepping over trash along the way, before the sun washed over him.

He squinted a bit, the light so strong, so bright, blinded him. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust, for him to take the area in.

It looked much as the first, crowded here and there, people rushing everywhere, as were kids. It was loud and yet seemed vaguely familiar, perhaps this was the right way?

"Lord Byakuya!" called a male's voice, deep and aged.

He turned some looking down to the frail man.

"Lord, Sir! Where had you gone? We searched everywhere for you! What brought on this behavior? It's so unlike you! And your robes! Look at your robes!" spoke the male, waving frail hands and frail fingers at the violet youth, Byakuya seeming to drown him out, his empty expression quickly silencing the old male.

"Very well then..." sighed the elderly, turning now.

"Come, we have prepared a table for you. We'll also call for new robes." he called over his shoulder, walking on, chattering along the way.

Byakuya watched him a moment, before following, the guards behind and in front of him now. He walked on, his line of sight straight ahead, though caught someone out of the corner of his eye...and stopped.

There she was, talking to some children, surrounded by various wares and flowers. She was small and frail, her hair a deep purple like his own and short a little past her shoulders and curled up. She seemed busy adjusting something while speaking to the small children gathered about her. Then the children were off, the young women waving as they ran, smiling a smile so heartbreakingly sweet, it made him lose his breath.

"Lord Kuchiki?" called one fo the guards from behind him.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" called the other, Bya's gaze unwavering, fixed only on the beauty yards away. He blinked, turning his attention to the two.

"...No." he answered, the guards blinking some, exchanging glances before nodding to him.

He began to walk again, stopping mid step to look back at the girl once more, watched as she knelt now to adjust another bouquet, taking in her face and setting it to memory, before heading off.

The restaurant was crowded to say the least but it was a fancy one, fancier then the others and had very good sake. Byakuya's guards had enjoy a fast meal before stepping out to guard the area, while his relatives discussed family business.

"He's come quite a way!" spoke one male, ignored.

"Yes he has, but there is still much fo rhim to learn. He is doing very well though."spoke another the two going into a deep discussion, Byakuya uninterested, staring off.

"Hey, you look bored." spoke the male next to him, Byakuya looking to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Why not come outside for some air with me?" offered Urahara, Byakuya blinking some, nodding, noting some air might be good right now, the smell of fancy smoke getting to him.

He stood, Urahara fast on his heels, leading the way out into the busy streets.

The two stood outside the shop, Urahara going on about the Hollow from earlier or something to that extent. Byakuya didn't really know, had drowned the boy out, his thoughts only of the girl from earlier, the girl with the violet hair and the sweet smile...

"Hey, you listening to me?" asked the blonde, frowning some.

"I guess not." he sighed, turning now to speak with some random females.

Byakuya stood where he was, noted the females about him, though none had the guts to approach him, probably too intimidated by his good looks and outward appearance. He sighed inwardly again, wondering if perhaps staying inside would have been a better alternative.

And then he saw something across the street, a female with purple hair slipping into an alleyway. He blinked, noting the shortness of the hair, and was in motion.

He was across the street and in the alley in seconds, looking about the area carefully, before proceeding further down. There was a large wall near the end of it and someone on what appeared to be a box, attempting to look over the wall. Byakuya watched them a moment before be approached silently, the girl apparently too busy with trying to get over the wall to notice him. She stepped up onto another box, one that was shaky and old...and then there was a loud crash.

It had all happened so fast, Byakuya's eyes wide with fright as the female began to fall back a good 6 foot drop. He was in motion instantly, without thinking, his large arms easily encircling the girls tiny waist holding her to him, catching her with her back to his chest, preventing her would be fall.

"oh..." spoke the girl, frozen for a moment, before turning back slightly to look at him..

It was her, the girl from earlier, her purple locks about her face now, her mystic blue eyes wide with shock, her cheeks touched with a soft blush as the male behind her cradle her tiny frame.

"T-thank you sir." she spoke her voice high and sweet, ringing in his ears.

Byakuya stared at her, correcting his shocked expression quickly, once again wearing that expressionless mask. He stepped back then, the girl on her feet now, turning to face him.

She was tiny, a good 4 or 5 heads shorter then him, and slender. She dawned a blue kimono, nothing too fancy but clean, completing the look with cheap wooden sandles. Her eyes were large and blue, her hair framing her perfect face. Though she was a commoner there was something about her that was...elegant.

"Forgive me. I was looking for someone. I didn't mean to fall on you." she spoke, Byakuya watching her, the rock that had been frozen in his chest for so long suddenly thumping to life.

"It is fine..." he spoke, the girl blinking.

"Are you...alright?" he asked, shocking even himself.

The girl blinked, staring at him for a moment, them smiled that same heartbreaking smile.

"Yes, thanks to you."

The two stood in silence then. The girl staring at the ground fiddling with her deep blue kimono, Byakuya watching her, taken in by her overall appearance and mannerisms, not to mention the sound of her voice...

"I...I should really get back to work." she spoke, looking up at him, meeting his eyes for a moment, before looking away quickly, walking past him now, him turning to watch her.

"Please, if you would, follow me,. I'd like to give you a token of my thanks!" she sang, smiling at him again, Byakuya's eyes going wide once more by her sudden cuteness and beaming smile. He gave a slight nod, adjusting his mask once more before following the petite female.

She was fast, though kept her pace slow to match his, walking along the dirty alley way with ease, her movements graceful. It made him curious, not just her, but why he himself found her curious and above all, why he was following her, some strange girl, some..commoner. He didn't' care right now, watching as she exited the dark alley and stepped into the warm sun, it shining brightly off her snow white skin, causing him to stop in mid-step.

She stood for a moment, as if a flower, gathering the warmth above her, smiling softly. She turned to him, her eyes brighten then before.

"This way please." She spoke, Byakuya taking a moment to clear his head before following her once more.

It was strange for the most part, the small female leading the way as he followed, both getting strange looks from numerous passerby. They didn't seem to care, him least of all, his focus only on her, on her movements, her hair...

"Here we are." she sang, steeping to a small hut, the area flooded with small vases and bouquets.

"I know it's not much..." she spoke, reaching down into a vase, then turned to face him.

"But...please take this." she finished, extending her hands out to him.

He looked at her, his expression blank, though due to a great effort, then to her tiny hands. In the middle of them was a small bouquet, more like a broach, a tiny cheery blossom in the middle, adorned with white wild flower and some greens.

He stared at the offering for a moment, not sure what to do, or where to put it, never getting anything like this before. The girl blinked, then smiled, stepping to him, staring up at him now.

"May I?" she asked, Byakuya blinking some, the girl stepping closer, reaching out, fiddling with the black robe on the right side of his chest.

Byakuya stood still as stone while she worked, blinking when she stepped back.

"There you are." she said, smiling happily, Bya looking down to see the small flowers attached to the front of his robe.

He blinked down at the girl once more, her tilting her head.

"Thank...you..." he spoke, touching the flower some.

She blinked, blushing slightly, smiling.

"Hisana? Hisana!" called a voice from behind the young girl.

"I'm here." she called, waving some.

"Hisana, I wish you wouldn't run off like that, you could get hurt." spoke the older woman as she stepped from the front door.

She was taller, with deep brown hair braided in the back. She wore a red kimono, and was older, probably yin her late thirties. She eyed the young girl before her as a mother would, then eyed the male behind the petite female with shock.

"A customer?" she offered, the young girl shaking her head, smiling up at Byakuya sweetly.

"No, more like my hero. He saved me from a fall a few minutes ago. I was just thanking him." she said, Byakuya looking at her.

"Ah, you need to stop getting into trouble! Thank you sir for helping her. She's always doing this...I hope she didn't trouble you too much..." continued the female, gawking at the male before her.

"No..." he spoke, his voice seeming to cause the older woman to melt.

"I...I see. I'll be in the back if you need me Hisana..." called the woman, hurrying off.

Hisana frowned some, then turned back to Bya.

"Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself." she spoke her hand raising to delicately cover her lips.

"My name is Hisana. I work with my "mother" Mayura here in the 8th district. We run a small tea shop and sell flowers. It's a pleasure to meet you..." she spoke, bowing now, her eyes partially closed as she spoke.

Byakuya could only stare, taking in her name, setting it to memory.

"I'm sorry, I'd best get back to work. Thank you again for helping me." she sang, smiling up at him kindly. It took all he had to keep himself from blushing. He turned slightly to face away from her.

"Farewell..." she called, turning now and slipping into the back, stopping.

"Oh!" she gasped suddenly, rushing to him once more, causing him to blink.

"May I ask your name...?"

He took a moment, debating, his eyes moving of their own accord to look at her from the corner of them. She gazed up at him with a look he'd never seen before, one he himself had never wore.

He began to walk, Hisana blinking some, watching as he stopped.

"...kuya.."

"Hmm...?" she asked.

"Byakuya..." he spoke softly, Hisana blinking, smiling as she took it in.

"Byakuya..." she spoke, her voice sending a shiver up his spine.

"Thank you for saving me...Byakuya."

He turned then to face her, but she was already gone, already disappearing into the small hut like shop, only the sweet smell of the cheery blossoms lingering, along wit the sound of her voice...

YEEEEE-HAAAA! Chappy 1 is up and running! I know, I know, it's a little slow and boring I guess, but do no fear! The next chapter will be MUCH more interesting! As you might have guessed, this is a fiction about Hisana and Byakuya. I have no idea how the two truly met, and yeah I probably messed up the districts and such but fear not! Melis ALWAYS has a plan and will work everything out! Not sure how many fans of this couple there are...but I'm determined to tell my tale! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and come back for Chapter 2!!!

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS, NOR THE SONG "SAKURA HIYORI" OR ARTIST. I AM SIMPLY A CRAZED FAN USING MY IMAGINATION TO CREATE A STORY!

-Melis


End file.
